erdafandomcom-20200213-history
Drogo Sandserpent
A Half-Giant Psionic warrior from far away desert wastes Sandserpent is an unyielding brute of a man who nontheless often seeks to defend the enslaved and defenseless. Following traumatic incidents from which he was exiled from his people he considers his honor and goodness to be forfeit. He has focused on forging himself into a weapon of honed body and mind who will do whatever necessary to complete the mission he has been paid or convinced to do. Physical Desription: *'Height: 7 ft 5 in' *'Weight: 300 lbs (mostly muscle)' *'Age: 32' *'Hair: Black (often shaved or just topnott)' *'Eyes: Green' *'Race: Half-Giant' *'Profession: Mercenary' Desert Life The man who would come to be named Sandserpent and exiled from his people began his life as Drogo a young Half-Giant boy from a loving yet strictly displined home on one of the outer half-giant settlements. Growing up Drogo learned the ways of his people in combat, philosophy, and survival in the desert wastes. He would rise to be one of the best combatants in the tribe with a strenth and focus in swordsmanship that seemed sady absent in other areas of his life. His best friends in eary life were a boy two years older named Kymrock (later known as Sunripple) and a girl his age named Esmra (later known as "to be determined" an odd name indeed). . Upon besting a vicious desert beast unaided on a hunt Drogo finally receved his true name from the village elders. He was told that he had been reborn now as "Shiftingsands" and was to stand now as a warrior and hunter to his people. The name the Elders explained was as all true names divined by the elders from the reputation amongst the clan and from delving lightly into the mind of the youth in an attempt to reveal true nature. Drogo was now to all but the closest kin and friends Shiftingsands man of the tribe. Being named was not as Shiftingsands had expected though. He did not feel greater freedom nor greater clarity. What did it mean or say about him that they would name him Shiftingsands he often worried and why did so many still seek to tell him what to do if he was now a man. And he grew ever more restless in his life as his mostly uneventful life living still his family hut weighed down on him. It was only in battle or with Esmra that he ever felt focused on the moment. Several factors would overtime lead to a darkening within Drogo in the years to come. First was the death of his father who was decapitated by desert raiders during a routine pilgramige to the Half-Giant capital. Against counseling of both his mother and the Elders to wait for a proper warparty to be put together he left to avenge his fathers death on the raiders. Shiftingsands tracked the raiders to their lair and feeling a fiery rage engulf him charged into battle with the crysal greatsword that had once been his grandfather. He felled many a man in his bloodlust but was quickly outnumbered being cut on leg and arm and stabbed deep in the stomache with a spear. He had no choice but to flee into the night never certain whether any of the men he had killed had murdered his father or not. Half-Giant scouts found him barely alive crawling through bloodysands a mile or two from the raiders' lair. It was from this hard experience that he learned an important lesson about patience and planning. Never again would he rush into an engagement in a heat of passions he would instead hone body and mind into a precise weapon he would only wield when the time was right. Another major change came about in the next few years amongst his social life. Kymrock now Sunripple left the tribe to marry a girl from one of the nomad tribes. And Esmra was being wooed by another man of the tribe named Desertstone and Shiftingsands realizied that this made him feel furious for some reason. He realizied then what he should have always seen, that he loved Esmra and wanted nothing more than to be with her. But it was clear that the realization had come too late that she had fallen in love with Desertstone and even when Shiftingsands finally admitted his attraction Esmra said she couldn't feel the same way. She married Desertstone two months later. Shiftingsands turned bitter then and turned to warfare and drink as his only true comforts. So it continued until the day it couldn't go on. Till the day that Shiftingsands snapped. The Fall Write the second section of your page here. Exile Write the first section of your page here. Sumner, Sirna, and the Rakma Write the first section of your page here.